supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Birdo/appearances
This is the list Birdo has appeared so far. Ben and Toad's Contest Season 1 In season 1, Birdo was a helper for all of the season, and her team was Unaninmous. When Birdo appeared in week 1, the judges Birdo thank was "Jiroemon Kimura, Misao Okawa and Eric Roussin", but Kimura is in. She was a helper for most of the season, expects weeks 8-11, and weeks 13-15. Len Goodman was impressed with Birdo looking at page 58-59 on 2014's Guinness World Records book and finding out that Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba look through to see what the judges can do. Season 2 In season 2, Birdo will appear as a guest for all of the season and all of the show's weeks including the armwrestling weeks because she wants Allen Ford to play the show again for the All Stars edition (on season 5). She was cleared with the judges on the 12th week of the season. Along with Yoshi (himself now), she will do season 1's contestants. She was confirming the All-Star cast of BATC, and Birdo said that Jiroemon Kimura, Priscilla Presley, Kirstie Alley, Vera Lynn, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Misao Okawa and La Toya Jackson, all over 55 at the time of filming on BATC season 1, have all not confirmed to return despite Birdo not happy with Guinness World Records having both of Yoshi's members instead of Toad's members. Season 3 In season 3, Birdo will look like a lot like Brooke Burke for the season and she said "Guys! I know that KOTO is DEAD!". She will be a helper for all of season 3, along with Yoshi, Toad and Toadette for the boardroom. Birdo was present for the Germany squads for the Houston and Fontana races. In Fontana, Birdo's team was unable to capture the IndyCar title from Dixon's Argentina team. Season 4 Birdo's Germany national team lost the Indy 500 against the Slovaks. Despite switching the lead with the Slovaks, Birdo's emblem was popularly used during the race. Season 8 Birdo is set to return to playing for Germany in the 2016 IndyCar season. Due to their age, Germany decided to switch drivers with Honduras. The team will have Will Power as the driver. Derby Dead Pool Birdo first appeared on Derby Dead Pool in 2009. Birdo was on in 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013, and could not make a 2014 appearance because she and Yoshi were knocked out of the Derby Dead Pool on June 11, 2013 in Central Time; after Jiroemon Kimura passed away at a ripe 116 years. IndyCar Series record Birdo's IndyCar Series record: Thai special album record 2010s *Nong nong rong pleng pee Mike: Qualified *Gang park soi: Failed to qualify *Sen tang sai kid hord: Qualified *Tam hoy esarn 1-2: Qualified *Nong nong rong pleng pee nang: Qualified *Tam hoy esarn 3-4: Qualified *Fak wai nai paen din (2014): Qualified *20 Years Grammy Gold: Qualified *Pleng kru yung yoo nai jai: Qualified *Lhao soo larn fun: Qualified *Thai Special album 2017: Qualified *Pee mai took wun: Qualified In Video Games IndyCar squads